Power adapters are needed because numerous electrical and electronic equipment that are in existence today can not operate with the AC line voltages (e.g., 120V and 240V) received directly from wall outlets. Some of the equipment require electrical power at a different AC voltage level, and some others require power input at various DC voltages. For example, modern personal computers (PCs) require DC voltages for their internal digital operations. In practice, desktop PCs typically incorporate their power adapter circuitry inside their computer housings whereas portable computers, in order to save space and to reduce weight, usually have stand alone power adapter pacts configured separate from the main computer housings. As a result, one end of such power adapter pact connects to and receives from AC line voltage, and the other end connects and supplies to the portable computer a designated DC voltage output. Given the space saving and weight reduction advantages, this arrangement is applicable especially to electrical or electronic portable devices.
Although such power adapter pact has been well known in the art, there are definite disadvantages. A typical power adapter pact tends to be bulky in size and unappealing in appearance. The AC cable of the power adapter pact and the DC cable of the adapter pact are easily entangled with each other and with other power cables while in use. Also in use, there is no means provided to organize and manage the cable assembly. As a result, other power cables close by can easily push and pull the power adapter pact housing into numerous undesirable orientations and configurations. For example, a possible resulting configuration includes the power adapter pact dangling in the air inches off the floor that may physically damage the cables. The adapter pact may also be caused to lean against its and other cable plugs that are inserted in the wall receptacles that as a whole may inadvertently disconnect equipment in use. Further, the adapter pact may end up lying on the ON/OFF switch of a power extension strip that could result in surprising and undesirable consequences. In addition, such a power adapter pact is difficult to carry during transport, and the difficulty is accentuated especially when the pact is dedicated to a portable electronic device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power adapter capable of organizing and managing its cable both during use and transport. Another object of the present invention is to provide a power adapter capable of protecting its cable from damage while in use. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a power adapter capable of maintaining its position and orientation while in contact with the many push and pull forces exerted by the power cables near by. One additional object is to provide an appealing power adapter pact so that the users are more inclined to display it than to hide it.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects, a power adapter is provided to include an AC power cable, a DC power cable, an Yo-Yo shaped adapter housing and electronics residing inside the Yo-Yo shaped adapter housing for adapting an AC line voltage to a desired voltage level. One end of the AC power cable is a typical AC power plug for insertion into a wall outlet. The other end of the AC power cable has an AC power cable connector. The AC power cable connector has a flat circular body and an extension body. The extension body extends normally from the central portion of a circular surface of the flat circular body.
Two circular body halves fastened together form the Yo-Yo shaped adapter housing having a spool and an annular groove. An AC power cable connector recess is further located on the central portion of the outer surface of one of the circular body halves for receiving the extension body of the AC power cable connector. In operation, the Yo-Yo shaped adapter housing would sit on the flat circular body of the AC power cable connector providing a self-centering ability. The electronics resides inside the spool of the adapter housing receives AC power via the AC power cable connector for adapting the line voltage into the desired DC voltage and power level. The electronics is further connected to the DC power cable for DC output via an opening through the spool. The DC power cable could be wound around the spool inside the annular groove of the Yo-Yo shaped adapter housing during use or transport. The other end of the DC power cable has a DC connector configured for connection with and supplying DC power to an electronic device. Also, the side of the DC connector may include a flange appropriately configured to snap into the annular groove for ease of transport.
The present invention is capable of organizing and managing its cable both during use and transport. It protects its cable from damage. It has the self-centering ability to maintain its position and orientation while in contact with the many push and pull forces exerted by the power cables near by. Also, it is aesthetically appealing, and the users are more inclined to display it than to hide it.